


A Friend in Need

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Awkwardness, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...is a pain in the butt. Or so Hermann would say even though he's totally lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

It was not a good day...or night in Shatterdome. An unprecedented number of pipes had burst and the heating was not in full working order. While the lab was under repairs, as was Newton’s bedroom, the two remaining experts in K-Science were forced to share Hermann’s bed. After much yelling, arguing, swearing, and grumbling, the pair settled into some very chilly bed sheets and a large pile of blankets.

“Christ, I'm freezing,” Hermann muttered under the thickest blanket they could find. Even Newton, who was usually never cold, was pretty annoyed by the whole situation. His sock-covered foot bumped up against Hermann’s calf. As Hermann jerked his leg away in case of any other accidental touches, Newton had an idea. Slowly, Newton turned over and nestled up behind the stuffy mathematician, slipping an arm around the man’s waist so that he was the big spoon.

“Newton, what the hell are you doing?!” 

“You said you were cold! Jesus!” Newt pulled away and turned over in a huff.

“But I didn't say to...”

“...spoon you.”

“It's highly inappropriate.”

“Fine, freeze to death. See if I care.”

Several minutes ticked by and Newt couldn’t sleep. He silently cursed himself and mouthed “highly inappropriate” several times. Hermann didn’t make a sound. Newt leaned back to listen to the man’s breathing.

“Dude, you're actually shivering.”

“Oh, go on then!” Newt turned over freely and resumed his previous position.

“No! not like that! Come closer but keep your back to mine or something.”

“Ok, not as effective, but whatever.” Newt complied with his wishes and soon their minimal shared warmth lulled them to sleep.

The following morning, Hermann woke up to find Newton was the big spoon. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. Hermann was just about to shove Newt off of him when the shorter man nuzzled into his back. He waited to see if Newton would sir again, but as soon as he was still Hermann felt for Newt’s hand that was resting on his chest. He gently, slowly, carefully, laced their fingers together. And then he closed his eyes, basking in the warmth between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Partly written: 9/16/14


End file.
